Breakups and New Couples
by Nubispatri
Summary: A ten chapter story then in the last chapter a mystery.You get to choose whether I should continue or not.Anyway...what happens when everyone wants a new boy/girlfriend?Or they just want some single person to ask them out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm going to write a 10 chapter story that leads up to a mystery after the 10th chapter you guys or girls will decide whether I should continue or not!**

_**Ch.1**_

-Third Pov-

Everything was normal in Anubis house...Joy was back,it was the start of a new term,Fabian still hasn't asked Nina out,there was a new kid named Eddie Jones(made the last name up),and well Nina Martin looked forward to just a normal term.

"So everyone knows who Victoria Beckham is right so-"

"AMBER! We no longer need your yearly speeches about how no one is to touch your Victoria Beckham collectible items!" Joy who finally after 1 hour of listening to Amber's yearly speeches busted out and then stormed somewhere.

"Well sorry...,but,I still need all of you to sign the contract!"Amber replied with a serious very serious look on her face."

Nina who was sitting next to Fabian reading and Egyptian mytholigy book got up and signed while everyone looked at her."What I just want this over with!"

_Easy come, Easy go,that just how you live oh-_Mick's phone."Oh um-Mara I will be right back!"

Once Mick left Mara then turned to the others who all had a confused look on their faces.

"Does Mick even know who sings that?"Nina asked kinda may haven't spent alot of time with the two,but she knew that Mick was not that type of of the time it was some kind of speech made by some famous athlete.

"Probaly not...but,he's been avoiding me sometimes lately!"Mara exclaimed conserned.

"Nina...be right back...I just have to go get a different book want to come?"

"Rutter can you ever find a different way to entertain us?"Jerome asked while looking bored.

"Um sure..."When they try to open the door to Fabian's and Mick's room they find it locked Nina picks the lock then when they walk in they see...

**Cliffhanger!**

**Will continue,or not,maybe,maybe not,your choice!**

**Nubispatri****


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is Chapter 2!**

_They opened the door only to find..._Mick and Joy in a very intense make-out and Nina exchanged looks and then well...Nina screamed"Mick Campbell you should be ashamed of your self!"Everyone right then at that moment came in to see what was going on.

"What was he doing?"Mara asked Nina with hopes of it being not what it looked like once she saw Joy sitting next to him on the well being ashamed of her self was looking down trying to avoid the guilt and the mass of staring eyes before her and Mick with her cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm sorry Mara,but,Mick was kissing Joy and it wasn't one where she kissed him."Nina replied trying to comfort her as much as she could but it wasn't enough to keep her from bust into tears and run up to her bedroom.''Joy what has gotten into you!"That was Fabian who knew Joy long enough to know that this wasn't something she would to one of her friends."Sorry!I-well I-it started over the summer."She turned to Mick."He told me he would let her go,but,I found out when I got her that he hadn't...so I kinda texted him to come in her so that we could talk about it."She then got up and walked out of the others watch her leave then returned their gaze to Mick.

"I ruined their friendship didn't I?"

"You sure did tell me have you ever cheated on Amber?"Jerome said with hopes some juicy information to use so that he could taunt Mick for who know how long.

"He better not have!"Amber exclaimed at the thought."I will kick your butt,and then you will have to go to the hostpital because there will be a heel in it!"Amber then huffed and walked off.

"So Mick how does it feel to cheat?"asked Alfie as he walked of to his room.

"Mick...now I have to listen to a bawler and then some fights!You better straight this out before bed time!"Patrica...she shared a room with both her.

"Well this is boring...so...bye!"Jerome ran off to catch up with Alfie.

Fabian and Nina just exchanged looks."You better fix this mate."Fabian said showing Mick the door."I will,I will!"He said as he walked out."Well thats one bad way to start a new term with drama.""I'm just as suprised as everyone else Nina."

By the end of the day Mara had forgiven Mick and start to tke the liking of someone else,Mick and Joy became found Mick had cheated on her once but it was when they started dating.(He ended up with a slap in the face and a trip to the hostpital with a heel you know where.)For everyone else,they each were beging in side their heads that they could suddenly go into a full make-out or snogging session with their poor them...I am going to have alot of fun!*laughs evily*

**Now...REVIEW!**

**Nubispatri****


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own House of Anubis if I did i would be one of the charaters!**

So the last chapter mick and Joy got together and Mara took the liking of someone this was the next day and Mick had come home from the hostpital,everyone finally learned there was a new kid named Eddie there(They were completely oblivious about him),and well Alfie...was trying something Lord please HELP US!

"Ams did you really have to do that?"Yes she actually did kick him in the buttocks.

"Yes...where is Alfie."

"Amber Millington just noticed Alfie Marmaduke Lewis is missing!"Jerome yelled with scarcasm!Maybe he would get who he liked,hopefully it was someone who could break his shell,and hopefully that was not Victor's pen collection limited addition pen holder breaking I hear.

"What just happened?"Nina said with consern.

Everyone exchanged looks and then ran upstairs,well all except Eddie."I really got to figure these people out!"Yes,Yes you do."What the heck was that?"Opps to loud.

*Upstairs*

"I'm to scared to look."

"Mara all that happened was that the limited addition pen case broke and the pieces are arranged to say,"i love you Amber Millington."

"It's worse than I thought"She said looking at the broken pieces.

"Why would Alfie do this?"Amber asked.

"I'm already dating him."

**To be continued!**

**Now REVIEW!**

**Nubispatri****


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter for the delay.I have had writers block and well right now I have exams,which should end Tuesday now...Disclaimer-I don't own any thing House of I did then we would have season 2,Anubis unlocked(the british have this),and merchandise in the USA!**

_**Previously-**_

_**"Why would Alfie do this?" asked Amber.**_

_**"We are already dating"**_

"What is going on here."Victor stormed up the stairs once he saw everyone in his office.

"Me pen collection!No!Who did this?"

"Alfie"They replied."Thank of you!"He yelled which made them all jump.

*Down stairs in the kitchen*

"Has anyone noticed where Amber went?"Nina replied getting a soda from the fridge.

"No not since the accident upstairs"replied Mara.

_thump_

"Where did that come from?"Joy asked with a scared look on her face.

"That room."replied Eddie.

"Who are you again?"

"Mick his name is Eddie!"

"Well sorry Patrica,but I had a heel-"

"Yeah we know and we don't need to be reminded of that Campbell"Jerome said quickly while walking to the laundry Jerome reached for the doorknob the heard another_ thump!_He jumped back then reached for the doorknob again,slowly turned it,and opened it.

"Alfie!Amber!"He shouted interupting them from their make-out session.

''Jerome learn to knock will ya?"Alfie shouted very aggervated that his dream come true has been interupted by the other house members.

"Oh,Alfie Boo,it's alright we will finished this later"Amber said kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room.

''Ok Alfie,next time if you don't want to be interupted then go to your room and do it and don't make any thumping noises!"Joy shouted to him.

''And I want to add to that,don't do when you two just someone where you are going not what you will be ,why the laundry room?"Patrica pointed out to then turned around and walked away.

Late that evening everyone was sitting in the living room,Jerome was on the single chair,Nina and Fabian were sitting together on the couch,and the others were scattered aroung the room.

"I'm borrrredddd!"Eddie stated while playing with the telescope.

"Ohh..lets play truth or dare!

"No Jerome!"

"Aww Micks a chicken"

"Um...no I'm not!"

**So will they play truth or dare?You vote!**

**Nubispatri****


	5. Chapter needs help!

**Sorry I haven't updated in forgive me!**

"Truth and dare it is!"Eddie says.

"Ok here is a goes first?"

"Well not you Mara since you just asked!''

"Jerome!Ok I will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to go first"Patrica exclaimed as she reached for the clear glass bottle."

_It spins and spins and spins._

**Sorry I need help who do you think it should land on first-Nina,Fabian,Joy,Mick,Alfie,or Amber?Just a preview!Sorry lost here!**


End file.
